A Percy Jackson Sims 3 crack
by Mandierzz
Summary: The gods find intrest in a game called the sims 3.


A Percy Jackson Sims 3 crack!

Lol

Parings: Pico, Posades, and Hermallo, and Aphres.

Chapter one:What the F***!

A bright December morning gave the glorious dew a hint of sparkle. The wind blew so perfect that you would love to go outside. Animals came out and ate the grass and the water was like a giant crystal luminous and bright. But where was everyone? At the pavilion because the gods just arrived.

"NO! NO! NO! I did not want you to go there David! No! I don't care if your starving you are going to woohoo with Kimberly Johnson." Apollo shouted. Dionysus bursted out laughing and Zeus just rolled his eyes. Every since they got the Sims 3 they haven't even slept. Even my dad when he has all those damn souls to judge. Apollo rapidly pressed the mouse and growled in frustration he finally gave up and let poor David fix him something to eat. My dad walked in from the bathroom caring his computer and siting down next to Poseidon.

"I just made a new family after my other…died from eating jelly beans." Hades said with a pout. Poseidon chuckled and wrapped his arm around him and kissed his temple. Hades blushed and growled turning back to his computer.

"So what is your new family's name?" Hestia asked Hades. He sighed and paused his game.

"Well the father's name is Danny Jason. The mother's is Rachel, I have to twins of course Nico and Bianca Di'angelo. Then I have me, Jeremy Sims, and Apollo since he urged me to put him in there." Apollo smirked and then looked furiously at his game.

"Did I tell you to go swim? NO I thought you were making out with Kimberly Johnson you will not stop till you become the whore in this game!" He yelled. Again this made most of the gods including me burst out laughing. Holding my stomach I walked over to my dad and sat down. Zeus sighed at Apollo's idiocy and looked at his game suddenly we heard a rumble and Zeus closed his eyes and rubbed his temple.

"Everytime! Everytime I make one of these annoying creatures I get struck by lighting, I drown, starve, or get caught on fire!" He said annoyed. Hades chuckled and turned back to his game only raising an eyebrow.

"My sim is randomly making out with Jeremy." He said. "There not even in a relationship."

"Seems like your sim is the whore of the game." Ares chuckled and took a sip of his Dr. Pepper.

"Your face is the whore of the game!" Apollo said and he and Hermes high fived.

"Wow what a burn." Artemis said.

"You're a burn!" Apollo said and again he and Hermes high fived.

"Will you stop!" Zeus urged.

"You stop." Apollo said and again they high fived.

"Idiot." Hephaestus said. He let Apollo continue his game until a sudden out burst.

"Dammit my sim just spontaneously combusted!" Percy yelled. He sighed and shrugged. "Oh well it was Annabeth anyways." Annabeth glared at him and crossed her arms.

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?" She asked. He shrugged and continued with his game. "Ugh why won't you make out with him now my girlfriend died!" Annabeth smacked him and looked at his name.

"Nico. You want to make out with Nico?" She snapped. He shrugged and urged his sim to make out with me. I smiled at him as his eyebrow creased and his perfectly pink mouth formed a frown. I sighed and turned back to my father's game. His tiny hands were typing in cheats and rapidly clicking on his sim. He seemed so innocent playing a game like a little kid. I smirked when he complained that His male sim just got abducted by Aliens. He cried and said now he was going to have a deformed ugly Alien baby.

"All you males do is play like children on this obnoxious game. Why don't you act like real men for a day and do some exercising and athletics." Athena said looking up from her book called. _Once a night Twice a day_. The gods looked at each other and automatically started complaining.

"I can't exercise I have a phobia of moving." Apollo said.

"Can't doctor said I have to sit down." Hephaestus said.

"I like to sit and play games." Hermes said.

"I am your master! Don't tell me what to do only I can tell you what to do!" Zeus yelled.

"I am allergic to light and walking." Hades said.

"And I need to protect Hades in every way." Poseidon said.

"I need to watch these brat's or they'll get out of hand." Dionysus said. Athena looked at Percy.

"What this is my exercising." He said flatly. Athena rolled her eyes and went back to her book. _Twenty for minutes there was a sudden yell._

"What the fuck! My sim just went in her car and drove off, kidnapping a baby, sat it on the grill and ate it!" Zeus said. Everyone bursted out laughing including the goddesses.

"Maybe she was a cannible." Ares said between laughs.

"Don't let her get near my sim." Hades said and protectivly hugged his laptop. Poseidon chuckled and ruffled Zues's hair. He glared at Poseidon and fixed his hair.

"What the hell don't just stand there and yell like moron's! Go call the fire department! Extinguish the fire don't let it burn down your house! No don't get to close to that fire! Ugh David I told you so now go to the shower now! No don't run around I am clicking the shower David listen to me! Ugh if you die I kill Kimberly." Apollo shouted. He slammed the mouse and finally stopped till his sim went to the shower.

"Today is going to be a long day." I said under my breath.

* * *

**Yay! That's the end of my story it's weird and completely stupid lol anyway's review!**


End file.
